houroumusukofandomcom-20200214-history
Fumiya Ninomiya
Personality Fumiya is a talkative boy one year older than Saori, whom Saori meets when she starts going to a Christian church. Fumiya is attracted to Saori, despite Saori's often times sour or abrasive personality traits. Fumiya thinks that he can impress girls with his suave and demure attitude, but Saori sees right through that ruse, and will have nothing to do with that kind of bait and switch routine. Thus, Fumiya is always trying to win Saori's attention and gratitude, persistence being one of his strong points. However, Fumiya is not above saying one thing, and doing another. He flatters Saori about her appearance, but Saori shows him a picture of Shuichi dressed as a girl, and bluntly tells Fumiya that 'This is Cute'. As a consequence, Fumiya now shows an interest in Saori's friend, Shuichi, but then turns on Shuichi, and makes fun of Shuichi at school, in front of many classmates. Fumiya's Story Although Fumiya is infatuated by Saori, and her sometimes changeable emotional responses, Saori is easily annoyed by him, especially when he brings her flowers from his parents' flower shop for no apparent reason. He takes an early interest in Saori and tries to entice her to let him become her boyfriend. After meeting Shuichi, Fumiya becomes jealous of Saori's interest in Shuichi, and finds Shuichi's supposed " cross-dressing " gross. Fumiya even goes so far as to 'out' Shuichi at school, in front of a group of friends, alleging that Shuichi dresses in female attire just to attract attention ( called 'gender-bending' in the English language ). One time during the first cultural festival, when the class produces a gender non-conforming play called ''Romeo and Juliet, ''Fumiya gives a bouquet of flowers to Saori, dressed as a female-to-male Romeo, to try and impress her. However, Saori accepts, pretending to be impressed by such a token of admiration by Fumiya, but behind Fumiya's back, gives the bouquet to Mako, who portrayed a male-to-female Juliet. Later, Fumiya and Shuichi skip school together, and end up at the Christian church that Fumiya belongs to. While there, and engaging in small talk, Fumiya asks Shuichi a very important question. He asks Shuichi if Shuichi is merely cross-dressing for fun, or does Shuichi believe with all their mind, heart, and soul that they are female, and therefore dresses as a teenage girl to show that to the public. Shuichi answers as the latter. While initially lying to Saori and Shuichi about him having an aversion to cross-dressing, he eventually does a turn-around, and is later seen dressed as a girl while out with Shuichi. During next year's school cultural festival, Fumiya dresses in female attire, and serves as a maid at the Maid Cafe organized by Seya. Fumiya enjoys the added attention that comes from his casual cross-dressing, and admits that he likes being called 'cute'. ( Fumiya enjoys cross-dressing as a teen girl, but has a male gender identity, and therefore is not a transgender character. ) Category:Characters